


Done

by kuhlare12



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, adrien is such a loser i cry, adrienette - Freeform, marinette is ready to fight 24/7 believe me, oh god i wrote this at three am im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5546975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuhlare12/pseuds/kuhlare12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette's day goes from bad to worse to terrible, and the last thing she needed was to look up and see a black butterfly flying straight at her. And of course, what's a bad day without secrets getting out.<br/>This is a quick oneshot bc I'm garbage and always a slut for my children figuring out who each other are</p>
            </blockquote>





	Done

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a headcannon that I have that Marinette can purify the akuma butterflies by herself  
> (I'm on tumblr as blackcatsandspottedbugs/satanlovescarebears so hit a girl up)

Marinette’s day had been shit, to put it lightly. She must’ve absorbed some of Chat Noir’s bad luck. She got less than an hour of sleep last night, the akuma kept her out until 10:30, Chat’s nightly visit left her blushing and confused after he kissed her, she finished researching and writing an essay, she slept through her alarms (three of them), her phone died halfway through her walk to school, and within the first ten minutes in class, she found out the essay was instead due tomorrow and Chloé dumped her hot coffee on her newly finished shirt, effectively ruining it.  
So yeah.  
Not her best day.

  
Thanks to Alya, she managed to stay awake through her first two classes and make it to lunch. She let out a prayer of thanks to whatever was keeping her awake as the bell rang and she collected her things, halfheartedly shoving them into her backpack. She heard Alya trying to make conversation, no doubt about the akuma attack last night, but didn’t have it in her to attempt to listen or respond.  
“You have no idea what I’m saying, do you Mari?” Alya asked from next to her, shaking some of the fog off of her mind. Marinette looked at her friend with a small attempt at a smile, knowing she’d been caught but too tired to try and hide it.  
“Sorry, I’m just really tired.” She said with a sheepish expression, which must have looked odd with the dark circles under her eyes and the way her face felt like it was trying to join with the floor.  
“You should go take a nap, or even just a break during lunch, you don’t look like you’ll make it through the rest of the day.” Alya said with a warm hand on Marinette’s shoulder, and a weight lifted off her shoulders now that she didn’t feel obligated to accompany Alya to lunch. Too tired to formulate a response, she just nodded, rubbing her eyes to try and focus them. Her best friend pulled her into a brief hug, before smiling down at Marinette and heading over to the lunch line.

Marinette carried herself out the school doors, taking a right off of the path and to a secluded path that she knew very few people were aware of and heading over to the tree she always sat under. She was almost to her spot when, of course, she tripped on a root and fell. Tikki must’ve been lending her some of her luck, because she managed to keep herself from landing on the ground itself, but the mud from where her hands landed splashed up onto her face and arms. She wanted to cry. Numbly, she picked herself up off the ground, wiped the mud off, and walked to her tree.  
The mud had been the final straw, Marinette supposed. She certainly wasn’t getting any sleep now, seeing as she was just about ready to fight the next thing that breathed in her direction. Marinette had always considered herself a relatively level headed person, but now, she felt like a balloon that was seconds away from exploding. Releasing an angry breath she wasn’t aware she had been holding, she turned to her backpack and grabbed the book she was reading.  
It hadn’t been five minutes, hell, she hadn’t even finished the first chapter, before a movement out of the corner of her vision caught her eye. There, making it’s way towards her, was a butterfly. She recognized this butterfly, though; it’s black and purple design all too familiar.  
A single thought graced her mind:  
“ _Are you fucking kidding me_.” She hadn’t even realized she said it aloud, actually, but her mind decided to keep going. “After this whole day, now _this_? Of all the things to happen, an _akuma_? _Fuck you_ , Hawkmoth.” She seethed, glaring at the butterfly, slowly approaching where she sat, ready to turn her into some type of anger driven lunatic out for nobody’s good. The second the butterfly got close enough, she snatched it out of the air, feeling the thrill of opportunity before she crushed the akuma-laden insect. She took a deep breath, and brought good memories to the forefront of her mind, feeling the positivity feeding into the black butterfly in her hand, returning it’s white color, before she threw it up in the air and turned back to her book, not giving it a second thought.  
Well, of course, until she heard a whispered “My lady?” Marinette sat up, refusing to look in the voice’s direction, and glared at the flowers that sat opposite her. Life was just fucking with her at this point it seemed.  
“Not today, nuh uh, nope.” She shoved her book into her bag, stood up, walked over to him and jabbed a finger into Chat’s chest, looking dead into his eyes, before declaring once more, _“No”_ and leaving Adrien standing there, jaw hanging and staring down at a completely pissed off Marinette storming away. She had almost made it back into the school before she realized just exactly had just happened. Marinette whirled around on her heel, racing back down the stairs and across the courtyard, not bothering to stay off the grass, and back to where she left Adrien. She walked right up to him, grabbed him by the ear, and started dragging him to a crook in the building to hide them from sight, ignoring his protests and what sounded like yowls coming out of his mouth.  
“Listen, I don’t know what you know, or if you’re Chat or whoever, but ever you do know and just figured out, I would really prefer if you didn’t share with the whole school. It’d highly appreciated, got it?” Marinette stated, glaring up at him. She suddenly became aware of their close proximity, and the fact that Adrien was blushing, and took as much of a step the small space allowed her to.  
“I, uh,” Adrien started, and she wanted nothing more than to run away at that moment. But suddenly Adrien gained his composure, and a glint in his eyes and a feline grin that she knew all too well spread across his features. “Anything for a princess.” He smirked, before leaning down and placing a kiss on her cheek and sauntered away. Marinette stood there for what felt like forever before she shook off her shock and turned to where he went.  
“I’m going to kill you on patrol!” Marinette yelled at the blonde, who glanced at her over his shoulder and responded with only a two fingered salute and a wink before joining Nino at the base of the steps.


End file.
